


After The Show

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Madina Lake
Genre: Established Relationship, Feet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After the first livestream show Nathan gets some release
Relationships: Matthew Leone/Nathan Leone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	After The Show

**Author's Note:**

> So I fully intended to do kinktober in order but I a: stalled and 2: just saw the first Madina Lake stream and got inspired (after watching the second show I pondered switching it to Mateo but...)
> 
> Kinktober 22 - Feet

The adrenaline pulsed through Nathan’s veins as they walked off stage. It had been so long since they’d played a show, even though this was a weird one. Playing to an almost empty room was usually a bad sign, a sign that no one cared, but the cameras pointed at them were a reminder how wrong that was. People did care, they‘d been streaming the show into their homes. It might have lacked the personal connection that they usually had as a result, but they give it their all just like any other show. 

It was weird though that they were all heading to separate rooms after the show but these were strange times. He didn’t have much in mind before the planned after show q and a session, but he was at least going to give the stream’s chat a quick scroll through to see what people thought.

He wasn’t in the room long enough to even look at the screen before the door opened. There was his twin, who instantly closed the door behind him, clicking the lock even though it probably wasn’t necessary. People often asked them if, being twins, they had some kind of special bond, some weird twin thing. Nathan always thought that was hard to quantify because how was he meant to know if it was a weird thing? But he didn’t need any special twin powers to know what was on Matthew’s mind, not the way he was looking at him, hunger clear in his eyes.

In moments he had crossed the room and his lips met Nathan’s, kissing him fiercely. No one ever kissed him like his twin did and it was something he’d never be able to give up. Matthew’s tongue slipped instantly into his mouth, lapping against his own while his hands ran along his clothed sides. Nathan did the same, even as he was backed up against the wall, his fingers reaching around to cup his twin’s ass through those tight pants of his.

This felt just like old times when they were out on tour, when all they could do was have stolen kisses and touches in darkened spaces. Everything would be rushed, but it felt exciting which added to the rush that came from performing. They’d never been caught, not yet, though they’d come close a few times.

“Matthew...” He whispered breathily, when their lips parted and Matthew just smiled, guiding him over to the nearby sofa. He was grateful for the softness as he was pushed down onto it and let out a soft gasp as he watched him sink down to his knees between his legs. That same smile was on his face as he reached up for his zipper, tugging his flies down and opening his pants up. His cock sprang free, already half hard just from the kiss and Matthew flashed him a smirk. His lips parted and lean leaned down, his tongue swiping across his dick, making him let out a soft moan. His mouth worked along it, licking and kissing until he was fully hard and then he withdrew.

Matthew leaned back on his knees, his hands grasping his twin’s ankle, bringing it up towards his face. Nathan let out a groan before he even started. His tongue darted out of his mouth, running along the sole of his foot, tracing patterns along his skin. It made him shiver, his eyelids fluttering from the sensation. He wasn’t sure anymore when he realised he had a thing for his feet being touched and licked, but he was so glad that his brother indulged him. Indeed it was obvious that he liked it almost as much as Nathan did.

Matthew hummed as he licked all over the sole of his foot, before moving to suck on his toes. His soft lips wrapped around each one, giving it attention before moving onto the next. It was all slightly ticklish, though each flick of his tongue made his cock bob between his legs.

As Matthew lifted his other foot to give it the same treatment, Nathan wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke it. Sometimes during these sessions it would be Matthew’s hand on his cock, or he’d suck him off once he finished. Now, though, Nathan didn’t want to wait, partly because he wasn’t sure how long they’d have to themselves but also because he was just so needy. Matthew’s blue eyes sparkled as he caught sight of what he was doing, twisting his tongue against his skin in a way that made him let out another low, needy moan. 

“Matthew...” The name left his lips in a desperate gasp as he sucked his other toes again, his tongue circling over his skin. He looked so good down there, so pretty with something between his lips. His cock ached in his hand and he jerked himself off faster, feeling himself get closer.

“Cum for me brother.” Matthew purred the words out, before taking his big toe between his lips. The words were like a trigger and Nathan’s hips jerked up to meet his hand as he came, spilling over himself. Matthew leaned back, smirking up at him and licking his lips, looking smug.it took awhile for Nathan to catch his breath and, while he did his twin took the opportunity to reach for what he could, running his fingers through his load and bringing it to his lips. If he hadn’t just came...

“Fuck...” Nathan gasped, tucking his cock away and zipping his flies up. “You’re so hot, you know that right?” Matthew just grinned and got to his feet, taking his hand to pull him up too. 

“Let’s go, the others will be waiting.” Nathan nodded, but he looked down, towards his twin’s crotch and Matthew shrugged. “Later.” They shared a brief kiss and, before Nathan could question further he was pulled back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome


End file.
